


Deference

by empressofhorror



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Worship, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofhorror/pseuds/empressofhorror
Summary: For as much as Keith hated having to bend his knee for anyone -- to play like some "pet" to anyone -- he would gladly do it for Lotor in front of the entire Royal Galran Court if it meant that he could save them both from Haggar's prying eyes, and the whispers of the cunning nobility. So if they wanted a show he would gladly give one to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was -supposed- to have been a drabble for Discord friends, but it ended up over the word limit for just a regular message so here we are I guess. I was planning on doing these two anyway, so what's one oneshot early, eh?
> 
> \- empressofhorror

Keith was fine with pleasuring Lotor while they were locked away within the confines of the Prince’s private apartments — in fact it had become one of Keith’s favorite things to do, but Keith could feel his face flush with shame at how he was being presented now. On his knees before Lotor’s throne, clad only in fine Glaran silks that left almost nothing to the imagination, and hands bound behind his back with corded rope that ground into his skin, and almost cut off his circulation.

He was there to show that he was Lotor’s true “property” — his true Paladin pet in front of the Galran Royal court. 

Keith looked up at Lotor through dark lashes, and saw the other half blood send him a small smile that was half guilt, and half pity from being helpless to change the situation. It didn’t matter. Against Haggar, Lotor had never been able to change anything to begin with.

Incense burned somewhere in the lowly lit courtroom, and it’s deep sweet scent made Keith’s head foggy, and his body began to feel hot despite the cold black tile that he knelt upon.

A faint part of him had registered Haggar’s grating voice tell him to begin, and so as he moved closer to the Prince’s long legs, Lotor’s familiar scent of ripe flowers, and earth, and all the things that made Lotor purely  _ him  _ washed over Keith like a tide. And Keith felt his head thicken with want even though a part of him was still ashamed that he was being made to service Lotor in front of others like this.

Lotor had already made quick work of his breeches, his dick already hanging out and half hard as he stared down at Keith — waiting to see what he would do. Keith crawled ever closer to him and nosed at it, the rough pad of his nose moving over the many spines that lined the massive thing, and he could see — no,  _ feel  _ — Lotor shudder above him in anticipation. 

“Just start already, Keith,” the Prince huffed.

Keith only nodded.

He stuck his tongue out and tasted him, Lotor’s scent seeming to almost immediately amplify, and before Keith realized it, he had already had half of him in his mouth and was purring deep within his chest from pure pleasure. He began to move his head up and down, his rough tongue practically worshipping Lotor like the god he was to him in that moment, and it wasn’t long before he began to hear Lotor’s deep purrs turn into moans from above him.

“G-good. Good Keith. You’re so….fuck,” Lotor whined. Keith felt pride swell up within him from being able to affect the Prince as well as he was able to right then, and the deep heat of want still smoldered all the while, low in his his belly. Keith jolted from his rhythm as he felt Lotor’s hand card through his hair, and when he looked up at him, with his nose pressed flush against the thicker fur that covered his upper groin, Keith could see that Lotor was a moaning wreck above him.

His long white hair was disheveled, his face flushed a light purple hue against his lavender skin, and his yellow eyes blown wide and golden from arousal. He was close. Keith decided to suck harder, and as he did so he raised the volume of his purring to the point that he could actually feel himself vibrate slightly as he bobbed his head. 

Lotor’s moans descended upon his sensitive ears, and his hands raked across Keith’s scalp — the combination sending a shot of pleasure straight to his groin, and he moaned aloud without a care, the sound echoing within the large chamber. Keith hadn’t realized how close he was himself, the telltale feeling of his fur raising all over his body and licks of electricity running along his spine. Lotor’s breath started to come out in pants, and he was out of breath as he tried to speak. 

“Keith, just-ah! Like that. Hah, fuck, I’m close, I’m close, I’m-oh gods,” he whined. Keith’s own arousal mounted with every whine that came out of the Prince’s mouth as he gazed up at him through golden lust-blown eyes, his own dick hard and leaking beneath him.

Suddenly Lotor snarled and almost ripped out a patch of Keith’s hair from yanking too hard as his release overtook him, and all Keith knew then and there was Lotor’s scent, the taste of him on his tongue, the sound of him reaching ecstasy above him, and Keith had to close his eyes because it was just  _ too much _ , and  _ fuck  _ he was cumming. He was cumming and he couldn’t stop. He also couldn’t stop whatever unholy sound was coming out of his mouth that was partially muffled by Lotor’s cock for his life, and gods above him, nothing was more perfect than that moment.  _ Nothing _ . 

It took a moment for Keith to come down enough from his high to register sound and touch again, but when he did, he could hear Lotor’s purrs and praises of sweet nothings into his ear, as hands continued to gently card through Keith’s hair. 

“You did so good Keith.”

Keith looked up at him and confirmed the lazy, gentle smile that he knew had to be resting upon the Prince’s face. It was the type of smile that a god would give to their favorite devotee, and Keith basked in it.

“Open and lemme see.”

Keith obeyed as he pulled back enough off of Lotor’s cock for the half Galran to see with Keith’s tongue still barely touching the tapered head, while a flushed smile dusted with pride rested on his face; his usual rebellious self long gone at the moment.

“Hah, swallow it for me? I don’t want you to make more of a mess.”

At any other moment Keith probably would have taken offense, and his shame would have overridden any and all pleasure that he had previously felt, but he obeyed without a second thought, the Prince’s release pooling on his tongue like liquid gold, some of it even overflowed past his lips from the sheer amount. Their audience were like faint smudges within Keith’s peripheral vision, and all he could see, and feel, and smell, and taste, and fucking  _ think  _ about was Lotor. 

Lotor’s release was as bitter as it was sweet going down his throat, and Keith sighed, his eyes falling shut as he nuzzled into Lotor’s hand that he had moved to caress Keith’s cheek. He felt Lotor thumb away what took Keith a moment to realize was tears that had at some point fallen without him noticing. 

Keith cared naught for whatever role that he had to play in order to please Haggar and the rest of the Royal Court, so that he could save the both of them. He did it, and  _ would  _ do it as many times as needed, because more than any of the others in that room, Lotor felt like  _ home _ , with his soft fur that smelled like ripe flowers, and earth, and all of the things that made Lotor  _ him _ .

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at: 
> 
> \- Twitter: @empressofhorror  
> \- Tumblr: empressofhorror.tumblr.com


End file.
